


story of you and me

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Callum is in a band, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marcus takes his sister to see her favourite band, One Night Stands, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Marcus doesn’tdoone night stands, never has, and he always thought he never would. Wrong, or so it turns out when he stumbles out of a club with a pretty boy attached to his arm, lips kiss-swollen and there’s no doubt as to where they’re going now.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in my own defense. I got this idea at work and I just had to write it. I also have another thing in the works but that'll be something Schulott for a change. 
> 
> Paris is actually the name of Marcus's sister, I did not make that up. Juan features as a supportive friend/matchmaker, as per usual. There's more band members than just Callum and Juan but they weren't really relevant so I didn't bother naming them.

Okay, to be very honest, Marcus doesn’t do this often. Or at all, really. There’s not that many people he doesn’t know in his hometown and he steers clear of tourists anyway - he gets attached too easily and they always leave without staying in touch. He doesn’t _do_ one night stands, never has, and he always thought he never would. Wrong, or so it turns out when he stumbles out of a club with a pretty boy attached to his arm, lips kiss-swollen and there’s no doubt as to where they’re going now. They’re tipsy, but not completely off their faces drunk, or Marcus definitely wouldn’t be doing this. 

In the morning, he won’t remember how it even got to this point. All he knows is that he ran into a pretty guy by the bar, accidentally making him spill his drink and offering to get him a new one - and then they were kissing and grinding against the nearest wall. He thinks there were some steps in between, probably introductions or dancing, but his memory’s a little blurry on it. All that matters is that he is - hopefully - about to have some incredible sex with a complete stranger. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name properly with all the noise,” Marcus breathes, pulling the boy against him, kissing him again. It’s all tongue and teeth, no refinement to it, but it doesn’t need to have any, it just has to be good. 

“Callum,” he replies, voice sounding rough as one of his hands lands on Marcus’s ass, using it as leverage to pull Marcus closer against him. It’s like they can’t let go of each other, as if they’re drawn to each other in some strange way. 

“I’m Marcus,” he breathes into Callum’s mouth, unable to separate himself from him for even a second. 

“Let’s go, we can go to my hotel room,” Callum whispers, sliding his hand down Marcus’s chest and groping him through his jeans for a second. It makes Marcus moan before Callum grabs his hand and drags him along. They take a lot longer to get there than it normally would, pressing each other up against walls to relieve some pressure by grinding into the other and kissing. 

Marcus sneaks out in the morning, body sore in all the right places and he’s pretty sure he blushes every time he thinks about the reason why he’s so sore, vividly remembering Callum’s bruising grip on his hips and the sounds he made when he came. They didn’t just leave it at once either, Marcus is pretty sure he came at least twice, possibly a third time. He’s never come more than once during sex before - though his experiences of having sex with men are limited. They never really cared much about Marcus, but Callum did, made sure to think of Marcus’s pleasure as much as his own - if not even more so. It might’ve been his first one night stand, but it was really good - he’s almost disappointed it was only a one time thing. But Callum is a tourist - British, judging by the accent, and he will leave eventually without saying goodbye so Marcus tells himself he’s just making it easier on himself now by sneaking out. If they’d do this more than once, he would just get attached - either to Callum, or the sex, or both - and it’d only make it harder to be left behind. He does leave his phone number written on a piece of paper he found on the dresser, but he doesn’t think Callum will use it. Just a one time thing.

He’s glad his siblings are still asleep when he gets home, so he only has to deal with the disappointed looks his parents give him - not the endless teasing his siblings would subject him to. He did tell them he’d most likely be out all night, though he claimed he was sleeping over at a friend’s near the club so they wouldn’t have to walk very far to get home. The fact that he’s wearing the same clothes, looking very dishevelled - and now that he thinks about it, there are probably marks on his neck where Callum sucked at his skin last night - it’s all very incriminating, so he doesn’t bother explaining where he’s been. 

Once he’s in the shower, Marcus allows himself to replay some moments he remembers from last night, the slow drag of Callum’s cock inside of him, a hot wet mouth on his cock - this is enough to keep him satisfied for months. He gets himself off under the hot water which doesn’t take long at all, especially not when he realises there are bruises on his hips in the shape of fingers. As it turns out, his neck doesn’t look that bad, Callum was careful, so he doesn’t need to subject himself to the horror of wearing a turtleneck in summer. 

Marcus could really do with a nap, considering he was up half the night having sex, but he promised he’d take his sister Paris out to see her favourite band tonight. They’re some British band, relatively unknown, but they’re on tour in New Zealand for some inexplicable reason and Paris had been begging their parents to go. They’d only allow her if Marcus went with her, considering she was a minor and they didn’t want to let her go alone. Marcus had agreed before Paris could even ask him. He enjoys gigs, even if he has no idea what kind of music this band even makes, and sometimes he’s nice to his sister. Also, he could use this as leverage to get her to do his chores for him. It’s a win-win, really.

Paris is excited all afternoon, bouncing off the walls as Marcus tries to rest his eyes for at least half an hour, but that’s a tough task with two siblings running around. Finally, after dinner, they can go. Paris practically drags him along to the little venue that’s been sold out for the concert, talking a mile a minute about the band members and their music. Marcus doesn’t really listen to her, just hums in agreement every now and then and that’s enough to keep her talking for another five minutes. They arrive way too early, even before the doors open, and Paris finds some other girls to chat with, getting a lot more response from them than she did from Marcus. He takes a look around, seeing a little sign advertising a meet & greet with the band. Paris will absolutely lose it, so Marcus dips into his bank account and buys two meet & greet tickets. What? He’s a good brother sometimes, and they weren’t too expensive. 

He has to endure some screaming and getting hugged once he gets back to his sister, handing her the tickets and telling her to have fun. “Oh, but you’re coming with me, right?” Paris asks. 

“Don’t you wanna take another fan?” Marcus replies. “I don’t even know what music they make, I’m just here to accompany you.”

“You can accompany me to the meet and greet,” Paris decides. “Besides, mom and dad would rip into you for leaving me alone to meet a band.” She has a point. Marcus agrees. It’s after the concert, so he lets their parents know they’ll be a bit later than planned so they won’t send the police after them or report them missing just yet. He makes sure to stay close to Paris so he doesn’t lose her in the crowd. The atmosphere is great, working wonders for his mood, and he’s glad when the lights finally go out and the concert starts. His mood takes a sharp left turn into confusion when he sees who steps out on the podium - Callum. His one night stand is a member of this band?

Not just a member, it turns out, but the lead singer and he’s good on a guitar too. He can see why Paris likes them, the music is catchy and they’re not bad to look at either. Fine, maybe he’s a little biased by the fact that he had Callum’s cock up his ass less than 24 hours ago, but he does like the music. Oh man, this is going to make for an interesting meet & greet later. The concert flies by as Marcus finds himself transfixed by Callum, never taking his eyes off him while making sure Paris is still in his vicinity. The band disappears off stage and the lights come back on as Paris turns to face him with a giant smile on her face. “That was so good, don’t you agree?” she asks him. They’re hanging back, letting everyone leave first so they don’t get shuffled out with the crowd before they get anywhere near the meet & greet. 

“It was good,” Marcus agrees. “I actually liked it, I didn’t expect to. Maybe your taste in music isn’t as terrible as I thought.” Paris huffs, offended, but doesn’t get the chance to argue with him because they’re called through for the meet & greet. Oh, this is going to be fun. He’s going to have to swear Paris to secrecy if she notices anything. 

“You,” Callum says quietly when he sees Marcus, eyes wide. 

“This is my sister, Paris,” Marcus says, ignoring his comment. “She’s a big fan.” It’s enough to occupy Callum for a while as a very starstruck Paris tries to have a conversation while also asking him to sign something for her. Marcus strikes up an easy conversation with one of the other band members who introduces himself as Juan, keeping an eye on his sister and Callum. Once Paris moves on to another member of the band, Callum grabs him by the elbow and drags him into a corner of the room.

“What, were you just looking for media attention?” he hisses at Marcus. “I hope you’re getting paid well for this absolute banger of a story, I’m sure the press will have a field day with this.”

Marcus is a little taken aback by his hostile tone, and confused as well. “You do know I had no clue you were an artist until I saw you come on stage, right? My sister’s the fan, not me. I’m just here because our parents wouldn’t allow her to go otherwise. I don’t even know your last name.” Callum stares at him with narrowed eyes, breathing fast and looking pale. “Are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Fine,” Callum snaps, “I’m fine. None of your concern.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not gonna approach any press outlet to inform them I’ve had your dick up my ass, multiple times,” Marcus says quietly. “It was without question the best sex I’ve ever had, and I’m sorry I made you feel like I’ve just used you for a quick buck. I honestly didn’t know you were famous to some degree, or I might’ve stayed away from you. Thanks for being kind to my sister, it means a lot to her.” He shakes Callum’s hand off his elbow, a hollow feeling in his chest, and gets back to Paris, who’s still going around chatting to all the band members. He doesn’t pay much attention to anything else going on, just follows Paris around the room while his mind is racing. 

Clearly, Callum thought he knew and that Marcus was just sleeping with him to get a good story for the press. He can’t even explain how sick it makes him feel that this is a real possibility that Callum has to consider, that he has to try and read everyone’s intentions right off the bat. It has to be exhausting. He’s not even angry that Callum jumped to conclusions and misjudged him, he just feels bad for him. He was quite serious when he told Callum it was the best sex he’s ever had, because it was. 

Thankfully, Paris hasn’t noticed anything going on between him and Callum and she looks over the moon when they’re finally done and ready to leave. She squeals in his ear, hugging him so tight he can barely breathe. “You’re the best brother ever,” she says when she finally lets go of him. “Thank you so much, it was so cool to meet them and they’re all so nice. I always thought Callum was my favourite but Juan is also really nice to talk to.” She’s still talking about everything, Marcus leading her to the exit, when someone behind them calls out Marcus’s name. 

It’s Juan, who he spoke to earlier. “Paris, will you go wait outside for me? I’ll be just one second,” Marcus tells his sister. She looks curious, and he’s going to have to answer a lot of questions, but she leaves without saying anything. “What’s up?”

“Callum is…” Juan starts. He seems a bit unsure about where he’s going with this. “Callum’s a good guy. He’s just been used in the past and it’s made him a bit paranoid. For what it’s worth, he told us what happened just now and he seems really sorry about how he talked to you. We have to go, but can I give him your number? Please?”

Marcus smiles hesitantly. “He already has it, I left it on a piece of paper in his room this morning. If you give me your phone I’ll put it in, in case he threw it away or lost it. I’m not mad, just trying to process all of this. I didn’t even know he did anything related to music before I went back to his hotel with him.”

“Yeah, the surprise on your face was very genuine,” Juan replies, handing Marcus his phone. “I’ve become quite adept at reading people and you don’t give off the vibe that you’re anything but sincere. So I hope I’m not reading you wrong.”

“You’re not,” Marcus says, typing in his phone number. “Just tell him he doesn’t have to reach out to me but I’d really like it if he did.”

“Will do. Cheers,” Juan smiles, waving at him as he walks off.

Paris tries to get him to tell her what happened all the way home, but Marcus refuses to talk. There’s no way to tell her without also telling her he slept with Callum, and while he loves his sister, she’s not the best at keeping secrets. And he can’t let this get out. “But he gave you his phone!” Paris whines. “Why?”

“Please just drop it,” Marcus mumbles. “You don’t even have to do my chores in return for this, just leave it be.” Much to his surprise, she does actually drop it, talks about the concert and how cool it was to meet her favourite band instead. She doesn’t mention it to their parents either. He does love his sister sometimes.

Marcus can’t really sleep that night, too preoccupied with the whole situation he found himself in earlier that day. He sorts through his thoughts, tries to figure out what it is exactly that has him so bothered. He finds it’s mainly the fact that he cares about Callum in some way, even though he only met Callum a mere 24 hours prior. Guess that’s what happens when someone fucks you really good. He falls asleep eventually, hoping Callum will text him but he’s not sure he will.

He wakes up in the morning to a few unread texts from an unknown number. It starts with _i’m sorry_ , and then a whole lot more text. Marcus rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit more so he can properly read what Callum has sent him. 

_juan told me what u said to him. i’m sorry for what i said yesterday, i just panicked and thought i’d have to figure out how to prevent another media circus. can we meet up?_

Marcus texts him back a _yes_ \- he has no plans for today anyway and it’s a lot easier to discuss this in person than it is via text. His next course of action is to google Callum’s name. Quite a few articles pop up, all of them about the same thing - speculation about his sexuality and whether or not he’s sleeping around. Okay, he can’t exactly argue the sleeping around thing because Callum did pick him up in a club but it’s really not anybody’s business. He can’t find a source for the articles though, so he gets out of bed and wanders around the house until he finds Paris in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, there was some scandal a while ago,” Paris tells him over her breakfast. “It was quite the circus online, someone told the press they’d had a one night stand with him and it just took off from there. Thing is, the person spilling it was a guy, so you can imagine how people responded.” Marcus winces - yeah, he can definitely imagine. 

“So he got outed in the press by someone?”

Paris nods. “They all spoke out against it and how disgusting it is to out someone like that just for some money. I think Callum disappeared from social media for some time, but he returned when they went back on tour. You know it makes no difference to me, I just like their music a lot and they’re very nice. Didn’t have the illusion that I’d be marrying him anyway.” 

Marcus snorts at that. “I sure hope not.” 

“Why were you googling him anyway?”

“No reason, I just got curious after yesterday,” Marcus says, but he says it too fast and he knows his sister can see right through it.

“You think he’s cute, don’t you?” Paris guesses. She’s not exactly wrong. “God, you so do. You’re welcome, by the way.” He just sticks his tongue out at her and goes back to his room. Callum has texted him a location and a time with a question mark - it’s a hotel room number, so Marcus knows where it is considering he’s been there before. He makes up an excuse to get out of the house, walking over to Callum’s hotel while thinking about what he’s going to say. He already apologised yesterday and he has nothing to add to that, so he hopes Callum will do the talking. 

He texts Callum he’s arrived as soon as he gets to the lobby. Callum picks him up a few minutes later, face unreadable, but his twitching hands betray his nerves. “I’m sorry,” is the first thing Callum says as soon as the door falls shut behind them. “I just jumped to the wrong conclusion last night. Juan talked some sense into me after you left.”

“It’s fine,” Marcus says calmly. “I did some research this morning and my sister filled in the blanks. I’m sorry that happened to you. No one deserves to be outed, especially not that publicly.”

Callum lets out a bitter laugh as he leans against the dresser. “Yeah, well, it doesn’t work that way when people can make money off your misery.” It’s quiet for a second, Marcus isn’t sure what to reply to that - he’s never been in that situation and he hopes he never will be. “He wasn’t a one night stand, like he told the press. He was my boyfriend for a few months. I was so gone for him despite Juan warning me. He’s very good at reading people, but I thought I knew better. So maybe I did deserve it.”

Before Marcus knows it, he’s right in front of Callum, pulling him into a hug. Callum tenses up before he exhales a deep breath and relaxes into Marcus’s arms. “You did not deserve that,” he repeats firmly. “And I understand why you reacted to me like that. But I swear on my life I didn’t know. I let you take me to bed because I was attracted to you in a way I’ve never been attracted to anyone.” Callum slides his arms around Marcus’s waist. It’s oddly familiar. “And I don’t regret it. I meant what I said, it was really good.” 

Callum chuckles. “Glad you think so, because I agree.”

“So what do we do now?” Marcus asks quietly, pulling back a little to look Callum in the eye. “I doubt you would’ve asked me to come over if you just wanted to leave it at that.” 

A faint blush creeps up Callum’s face. “I would like to find out where this can go. If you’re up for it. I know I have trust issues, and I’m paranoid and I can get mean but-“

“I’d love that,” Marcus interrupts him. “But aren’t you leaving soon?”

Callum shakes his head. “This was our last gig of this tour, I can stay as long as I want to. And after, if there is an after, we can figure out how this will work.”

“Thinking ahead I see,” Marcus grins. “We can take it as slow as you want to. I really don’t care if all we do is hold hands for three months.”

“Well, considering we’ve already had sex, I’d say that’s out the window. But I’d really like it if I can set the pace.” 

Marcus nods. “Of course. So what’s the first step? We pine over each other from afar?” Callum laughs and pokes him in the side, making him jump. “Fine, maybe we should be a little less Pride and Prejudice. What about dinner tonight?”

"Yeah, I'm up for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I ended up writing a short second chapter for this. I might add a third explicit one if I'm in the mood to write that, but it might be another few days before I get around to that!

Paris is, understandably, quite jealous of Marcus when he finally tells her after a few weeks. “Not because I like him but because you’re dating a famous band member,” she whines. “That’s the dream, and you’re goddamn living it. And you weren’t even a fan!”

Marcus shrugs with a straight face. “What can I say, I’m irresistible.” He laughs when she throws a pillow at him. He has taken it easy with Callum, which still strikes him as funny considering they had sex before they even really knew each other, but they’ve only gone on a couple of dates with nothing beyond holding hands and sweet kisses. It surprised him how good it is to take it slow and really get to know each other. Marcus hasn’t been in that many relationships - maybe because he knows now that he prefers to take it easy and get to know someone properly before diving head first into a relationship - but with Callum, it just feels right. 

“Are you going out to see him again tonight?” Paris asks him then. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Marcus says. He texted Callum earlier to ask if he had any plans tonight or if he wanted to get dinner with Marcus, but he hadn’t replied yet. 

“You’re in loveeee,” she sings at him and he throws the pillow back at her. “It’s cute. Just didn’t expect it to be with a member of my favourite band, but I guess life works in mysterious ways.”

Marcus hums when he feels his phone vibrate, ignoring his sister in favour of reading his texts. _don’t think i’ll be good company today_ Callum has texted him back. It makes him frown. He knows Callum is busy, knows his time with him is limited because Callum doesn’t live in New Zealand, he’s just staying here for Marcus right now. But Callum has always been open about it, doesn’t believe in keeping secrets if they want to make it work. And Marcus knows he still finds it hard to trust people after what his ex did to him. He knows he can’t just tell Callum he’s not the same, he has to show him and keep showing him. But that’s fine with Marcus, he cares about Callum and he’s fallen in love with him for more reasons than one in the past few weeks. He’s thoughtful, he’s sweet, he’s charming and he’s very attuned to Marcus’s sense of humour. Marcus hasn’t felt the urge to change anything about himself or hold back any part of who he is when he’s with Callum. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Paris asks. “You look upset.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Marcus says, but he’s not so sure. He texts Callum back a simple _you okay?_ and hopes he’ll answer honestly. Callum has a tendency to shut himself away when he’s not having a good day, refusing to talk to anyone or see anyone when he’s in a bad state - Marcus included. “He’s not feeling well.” Marcus goes back to his room not long after, curious what’s going on with Callum. He hasn’t replied to Marcus’s latest text yet, which is odd because Callum usually texts him back within minutes. 

“Marcus,” Paris yells after him just when he shuts the door behind him. “Get back here, you need to see this.”

“Why are you yelling?” Marcus sighs when he gets back downstairs. 

“I’m serious, you need to see this. This is bad.” Paris shows him an article on her phone - it must’ve just come out because he’s never seen it before. It’s a trashy gossip piece about Callum - and about Marcus, indirectly. He isn’t mentioned by name which he’s grateful for, but it depicts Callum as someone who uses his fame to sleep around while letting them think they stand a chance. It’s utterly ridiculous, Marcus knows it is, because he knows Callum and he’s nothing like this article paints him to be. He doesn’t even know what to say. While he isn’t mentioned by name, it’s pretty obvious this piece is about him and Callum, trying to make people think Marcus is some poor guy getting played by Callum while he walks after him like a puppy. “I’m assuming none of this is true,” Paris says. 

“It isn’t,” Marcus says quietly. “Nothing about this is true, not a single thing. But it’s gonna fuck him up mentally.”

“So why are you still sitting here?”

“Because he wants to be alone when he’s feeling bad,” Marcus counters.

Paris throws him a look. “Marcus, you can’t honestly believe he wants to be alone right now, when this has just come out and his entire social media feed must be about this for the next few hours. If he’s anything like I suspect he is, he’ll just be reading nasty comments and tweets about himself. So go to him and shut off his phone before I do it for you and he realises I’ve been the superior Armstrong all along.” 

Marcus has to say, he’s a little flabbergasted by his little sister but it doesn’t take him long to realise she’s right. And she doesn’t know Callum personally, but somehow managed to pinpoint exactly what he’s like. “Okay,” he says softly. “Okay, I’m going. Just- Will you text me if any other bullshit article gets published? You’re much better in keeping up with that.” Paris promises she will just before Marcus runs out the door, phone pressed to his ear as he tries to get a hold of Callum. “Pick up, you idiot,” he mumbles, but he’s sent to voicemail again. 

Callum has been renting a little apartment on the edge of town, not too far from Marcus’s place, because he refused to live in a hotel room for months. He doesn’t open the door when Marcus knocks, however, but he knows Callum’s there. _if u don’t open this door right now_ , he texts Callum. He doesn’t wanna yell through the door, in case his neighbours get nosy, but he’s not leaving here before he’s had a chance to talk to Callum. The door unlocks and opens just the tiniest bit for Marcus to let himself in. Callum’s back on the sofa, lying on his side with his phone in his hand. He looks horrible. 

Marcus sits on the edge, gently takes his phone from him and strokes his hair. “I didn’t go to the press, I hope you know that,” he says quietly. Callum nods, burying his face in Marcus’s thigh, clinging onto him like he’s a lifeline. 

“I’m just so tired of being public property,” he mumbles. “And I’m tired of being scared to trust anyone in case they pull this on me. As much as I love making music, I just can’t do this anymore. I’ll tell the boys in the morning that I’m leaving.” 

“Hold up,” Marcus says, pulling Callum upright into a sitting position. “You love the band, you love touring and making music. Why would you give that up? Just because some asshole writes a complete lie in the hopes of making money?”

“I just don’t want people to have this completely wrong impression of me,” Callum sighs. “And that’s all they have right now, because I don’t wanna do damage control. Half of them won’t even believe it anyway.” 

“Yeah, well, fuck them. They don’t matter, Callum. Everyone who cares about you knows. What if-“ Marcus has just gotten an idea and he can’t tell if it’s really stupid or really good. “What if we tell everyone about us? Would that make a difference? Would that get people off your back?”

“I don’t wanna share you with the world,” Callum admits and it does something funny to Marcus’s heart. 

“Well, I’d like the world to know you’re mine,” Marcus replies defiantly. “And I don’t like it when people mess with things that are mine.”

It makes Callum grin as he leans in and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty. “It’s cute when you get possessive.” 

“I’m serious,” Marcus says indignantly, putting some space between them. “I hate seeing you like this and I hate that they can just write bullshit like this and get away with it.”

“We’ve only been dating for a few months, and you want to make it public?” Callum asks him. “Just so it’ll spare me from some shitty articles?”

“Yes? Is that weird? I just hope people will leave you alone once they know you’re in a committed relationship.”

“You would do that for me?” Callum asks quietly. “I know you like your privacy.” Marcus nods. Of course he would. He’s not sure if it’d help, but at least he can come out and support Callum publicly. “Okay. Right now? Or should we plan this?”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t do it now,” Marcus shrugs. “There’s that picture you took the other day when you kissed me, you could post that.” And Callum does exactly that, locking his phone when it’s posted and tossing it in the chair on the other side of the living room. “What do we do now?” Marcus asks. Callum tugs him in for another kiss, deepening it when Marcus parts his lips. 

“I think we’ve taken it slow for long enough,” Callum whispers, drawing patterns on Marcus’s stomach where his shirt has ridden up. Marcus whimpers when Callum lets his hand slide lower, slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Marcus’s jeans. “I want you.”

Like Marcus would say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always much appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth, I'm so sorry.

If their first time was any indication of how sex with Callum will be, Marcus is in for a treat. He’s well aware of that, vividly remembers the first time he let Callum take him home - and that was before he even knew him. Surely, it can only get better now that they’re actually dating. Callum takes his time undoing Marcus’s jeans, just pops the button and slips his fingers underneath the waistband, lightly trailing patterns on Marcus’s hips. He’s already breathing hard and Callum hasn’t really done anything yet. It might just be that he’s been looking forward to this for a while, having known that they’d get around to it eventually. “What do you want?” Callum breathes into his mouth, stealing kisses, making it harder for Marcus to figure out what he wants to say. 

“Anything. You, your fingers, your mouth - your cock,” Marcus manages to say. 

Callum hums, licks into his mouth slowly before removing his hands and getting up. “I think we should be on a bed for this, if you’ll let me do what I want to do to you.” If Marcus wasn’t already well on his way to getting hard, he definitely would be now. Marcus lets Callum lead him to his bedroom, lets Callum push him down on the bed, both of them still fully clothed. “If you’re up for multiple rounds, I have some ideas,” Callum murmurs in his ear and Marcus huffs.

“How many rounds did you have in mind? I don’t think my dick will survive any more than three.”

Callum grins at him, hovering over him now as he grinds his hard-on against Marcus’s for a second. “Yeah, I think three will do.” He looks a bit more serious adding on the next sentence. “Just tell me when you can’t take any more and I’ll back off.” 

“I will,” Marcus whispers, “but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” Last time - their first time - Callum made him come at least twice and possibly a third time, and he still remembers it as the most mind-blowing sex he’s ever had. This has the potential to be even better. 

‘God, I have so many plans,” Callum murmurs. “I don’t think we can get it all done in one evening.”

“Good thing there’s no rush,” Marcus says, pulling him in for another kiss. “Though I don’t know if I can survive three rounds every night.”

“We’ll see how things go,” Callum chuckles. “But right now, I really wanna get you naked and get your cock in my mouth and my fingers inside you.” Marcus lets out a moan at that. Callum wastes no time getting him out of his clothes now, running his hands down Marcus’s sides as he kisses him deeply. Callum is still wearing his clothes but he’s hard, Marcus can tell. His lips leave Marcus’s, slowly making their way down his jaw and his neck. He spends some time grazing his teeth and tongue over Marcus’s nipples and Marcus is already considering if he’s desperate enough to start begging Callum to just get on with it. “Patience, baby,” Callum whispers when Marcus whines, dragging his tongue up Marcus’s stomach. “Rushing things would be a shame.”

He keeps going, presses kisses to every inch of Marcus’s skin - except where he wants him the most. Marcus threads a hand in Callum’s hair, tries to steer him towards his cock but it just makes Callum chuckle. He’s just gently sucking and nibbling on Marcus’s inner thighs now, before moving back up to his hips. “God, you’re so annoying,” Marcus groans. He gasps in surprise when Callum finally gets to where he wants him most, taking the head of Marcus’s cock in his mouth and suckling lightly. It doesn’t last very long though, because Callum pulls off and moves away from him. Marcus whines again, missing their close physical contact instantly.

“God, you’re so needy, baby,” Callum mumbles. “I’m just getting lube, don’t worry. Gonna need it for what I’m planning next.”

He drops the bottle next to him on the bed, runs his tongue up the underside of Marcus’s cock before taking him back in. Marcus’s hips jerk up of their own accord and Callum growls around his dick as he pins his hips in place with one arm. It nearly has Marcus seeing stars, the vibration on his cock combined with the wet heat of Callum’s mouth. Callum pulls off again, slicks up his fingers as he mouths at Marcus’s balls, before moving down to his hole. He’s just teasing, gently licking around his rim, and Marcus never knew he was into rimming but _holy shit_ , it’s so good. When Callum dips his tongue in, just shortly, Marcus cries out in pleasure. Callum’s finger pushes in with barely any resistance and he drags in and out a few times before adding a second. “Callum,” Marcus breathes, and it has Callum stilling his movements. “Get up here, I wanna kiss you.”

Callum nudges his thighs apart a bit further, continues his scissoring as he crawls back up the bed to let Marcus kiss him. “I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he tells Marcus quietly in between kisses. “You’ll be sore for days.”

“Then get on with it,” Marcus moans. Callum adds a third finger, crooking them slightly, searching for his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Marcus arches his back off the bed with an ungodly sound. “I’m good, just get inside me or I swear to christ.”

Callum chuckles, withdrawing his fingers and undressing himself quickly. He crawls back on top of Marcus, kisses him a few times as he strokes Marcus’s cock. Marcus lets out a whimper as his dick twitches in Callum’s hand and he comes, covering Callum’s hand and his own stomach. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he breathes, body going slack against Callum’s. “It’s been a while and you’ve been riling me up. Just give me a second and then you can fuck me.” Callum waits patiently, kissing him softly as he waits for Marcus to come down. “Okay, I’m good.” Callum reaches for a condom but Marcus stops him. “I’m clean, if you’re clean I’d really like to feel all of you as you come inside me.”

Callum moans at that. “Jesus Marcus, that’s- Yeah, I’m clean. God, you’re filthy.” 

“And you love it,” Marcus says, eyes a little glassy. Callum lines himself up, the head of his cock against Marcus’s rim, hovering over Marcus and boxing him in with his arms. “Just fuck me, I want you inside me right now.” 

“You’re so hot when you get demanding,” Callum tells him, pushing in all the way in one movement. Marcus lets out a guttural groan, tensing up a little at the intrusion. Callum waits for him to adjust, to relax again so he can really go to town. Marcus nods at him after a few moments, drags his nails down Callum’s back and digs his fingers into Callum’s ass to hold on for the ride. Callum starts slow, but gradually ups the pace until he’s fucking back in harshly on every thrust, the sound of skin on skin reverberating around the room, combined with their moans. Marcus is hard again, painfully so, and Callum is fucking him so good he’s pretty sure he can come just from this, Callum’s cock inside him and body pressed against his closely. “You’re so tight,” Callum moans. 

“Harder,” Marcus demands. “I wanna feel you for days.” Callum is panting in his ear as his rhythm starts faltering. He lifts one of Marcus’s legs, pulls it around his waist and it changes the angle, lets Callum fuck him deeper, has him hitting Marcus’s prostate on every thrust. Marcus doesn’t even know what noises he’s making right now, but it’s so good and he’s going to be feeling Callum for days. His orgasm takes him by surprise as he cries out, adding to the mess on his stomach as Callum’s hips stutter, cock twitching as he comes inside Marcus. He collapses on top of him ungracefully, breaths harsh against Marcus’s neck as they both come down. 

“Fuck,” Callum groans a while later. “I can barely think.”

Marcus runs a hand through Callum’s hair. “I’m fine with doing this a lot more often.” 

It makes Callum laugh, lifting his head and looking at Marcus fondly. “I do believe I still have one more round to go today.” 

Marcus flicks him on the arm. “I’m gonna need a longer recovery period before I can go again. You can get something to clean me up in the meantime.”

Callum grins at him, filthy and with absolutely no shame. “Why would I need to get something when I have a perfectly functional tongue?” 

Marcus moans at that. “God, you’re a menace.” Callum pulls out and watches, fascinated, as his come slowly leaks out of Marcus. He gets to work though, dutifully lapping up every last drop of Marcus’s come from his stomach before kissing his way down to his hole, working him open slowly with his tongue. Marcus is already getting hard again, whimpering as Callum continues rimming him. He pulls off then, shuffles up the bed and settles on top of Marcus’s thighs. 

“I’m gonna prep myself and then ride you,” he announces, palming his own cock for some relief. Marcus slaps his hand away and takes over, stroking him slowly as Callum reaches for the lube. The angle is a bit uncomfortable as he reaches behind himself, fucking in two fingers as he lifts his hips. The combined pleasure of his fingers hitting his prostate dead on and Marcus stroking him is enough to get him hard again, pulling out his fingers when he’s pretty sure he’s ready to take Marcus’s cock. Marcus is just looking up at him with adoring eyes as he lines himself up, moaning as he sinks down on Marcus’s dick. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Marcus warns him with a moan. 

“Yeah, neither will I,” Callum huffs, rising up on Marcus’s cock and dropping down again. He sets the pace as fast as his own thighs will let him, riding Marcus hard and fast as Marcus jerks him off furiously. It’s good, it’s really good, and Callum sees stars when he angles himself just right for Marcus to hit his prostate every time. He comes with a choked noise and Marcus falls over the edge, coming inside him, when Callum tightens around him. The only sound filling the room now is just their harsh breathing.

“My dick feels like it might fall off,” Marcus whispers and Callum laughs. “I can’t believe you made me come three times.”

Callum lifts himself up with the last ounce of strength he has, lets Marcus’s cock slip out of him as he feels come leaking out of him. They really need to clean up, but he’s too tired to even move right now. “I can’t promise it’ll be this good every time, but I would love to do this a lot more often,” he breathes into Marcus’s ear.

“Me too,” Marcus says softly.


End file.
